The renewal of Grant MH 13369 in calendar 1977 is requested to permit completion of the Midtown Manhattan Restudy's large program of data analysis and publications. The Restudy is a twenty-year follow-up investigation of a cohort of 695 adults (now age 40-79) reinterviewed in 1974. Dependent variables are a number of life outcomes by 1974, including global mental health, affective functioning, somatic health status, social functioning and an array of role satisfactions-dissatisfactions. A large array of antecedents of these outcomes is available from the 1954 baseline interviews and from 1955-1974 life events reported in the 1974 reinterviews.